The Ark
The Ark is the name of the massive, semi-mobile ''Ramilies''-class Starfort that functions as the mobile fortress-monastery of the Omni Legion Space Marine Chapter. This massive edifice bristles with weaponry, and the Ark itself is heavily armed as befits its role and is fully capable of fighting off a fleet of attackers if need be. The deepest bowels of the Starfort holds technological wonders only witnessed by the Astartes, Tech Priests and Inquisitors. Background "The Ark", is a massive ship capable of housing the entire Chapter, their allies and fleet of additional ships should the moment arise. Commonly known as a Ramilies-class Starfort the Mechanicus of Roitheta hold a large presence on the ship as part of the agreement between the Omni Legion and Roitheta, all technology recovered by the Chapter is to be overlooked by both Explorators and the Chapter's Lord Warden before it’s taken to Roitheta to ensure it’s condition and any additional research performed before it’s turned over. The inside of this massive space fortress would appear to be an endless maze to those who have never traversed it's halls before, it takes several years of service before one becomes familiar with the paths. Companions of the Chapter are given their own comfortable beds in several living areas, those who serve an Omni Legion battle brother directly will share a living space with him. The closer one gets to the core of the ship the more dangers they could face unless accompanied by higher ranked Astartes. The inner sanctum of the Chapter's Reclusiam/Armorium are filled with those of the Chapter's TechMarines, Wardens (Chaplains) and Tech-Priests of the Mechanicus. Typically the Ark will hold its position within the Roi Sub-Sector should it’s support be needed to defend their home. There have been reports of the Ark aiding in the support of Imperial fleets outside of their home sub-sector but such events cannot be listed here. As a mighty ship it is the command vessel of the Omni Legion's fleet, under the command of the Legion Master. Should the entire Chapter be dispatched to multiple campaigns they will leave the ship to their Companions with the Adeptus Mechanicus to watch over while protected by a small legion of Skitarii who’s weapons would reduce any intruders to vapor. While the Chapter may own the Starfort it is ultimately the Mechanicus of Roitheta that allow them to reside within their realm. It should be known that despite being seen as just a Fortress Monastery it is still a force to be reckoned with, even the Battle Companies of the Omni Legion who're known to excel at void warfare have from time to time called upon the aid of the Ark. Reclusium A great hall lies within the Fortress, acting as a place of worship to both the Omnissiah and the Machine God. Weapons and vehicles can be found here for any and all worship is performed through rites of maintenance performed by the Chapter's Tech Marines and Wardens. Battle Brothers who enter will be blessed by the Wardens, living weapons crafted by the Omnissiah while bestowed armour and weapons centuries old. A Space Marine is truly an icon of human progress. Tech Priests can be found littered throughout this great hall dedicated to both the Chapter's history and the work of maintaining their weapons. The Chapter's Reclusiarch will lead Chapter ceremonies while the Lord Warden tends to in invaluable work of tending to the most ancient weapons and armour of the Chapter. These include those utilized by the Chapter's Ist Company as well as the few relic vehicles the Chapter possess. This work performed by the Lord Warden is undoubtedly one of the most vital roles, rivaling the Legion Master's leadership. The greatest of the Chapter's relics can not be seen by any unless reaching the rank of Veteran, then they'd be welcome inside the Vault with a Tech Marine as their guide. The Ark's Vault Deep within the faint glow of Skitarii eyes can be seen once you enter, awaiting to slay any intruders who make it passed the defense or those who wander too far from their guides. Tech Marines and Wardens are the guardians of this place with none allowed to enter the Vault without their permission. Besides members of the Mechanicus or the Chapter's Council. Most relics of the Chapter are kept here while the Captains of the Chapter guard relics unique to their Companies. It’s believed that some of these relics are taken from Renegade Chapters. Should any intruders reach the door they'd need to pass the squad of Battle-Automata that stand at the entry. Instructed to guard the entrance to the Vault and kill any who are deemed a threat to the Reclusium or the Vault. Dreadnoughts are kept here to rest or should they be damaged beyond repair, resting alongside those who still rest for the day where they're called to battle. It is not known how many heroes of the Imperium of man rest within these walls, what is known is that those who still simply rest for the next battle are the brightest stars of the Chapter. Ready to charge into battle once they're called upon. Fortress Armaments As to be expected of a void-craft of such scale the Ark is equipped with a multitude of weapons that are capable of taking out capital ships from a medium to long distance. Additional anti-fight turrets line the station's heavy plating. Despite the wide array of weaponry the Fortress wields it will still be accompanied by a small to medium sized fleet of ships belonging to the Omni Legion, some of these typically docked with the Fortress unless called upon. The powerful void shields that protect the vessel ensures that very few weapons can hope to even scratch it's hull let alone piece it, should such a thing happen it wouldn't take long for adepts of both the Chapter's Techmarines and the Tech Priests to repair such blemishes upon the ship. The most terrifying weapons that the Ark is capable of unleashing are capable of reducing most enemies to dust.Category:Imperium Category:Imperial Vessels Category:Omni Legion Category:Space Marines Category:Vessels